SUSHI
| birth_place = Takarazuka City, Hyogo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Takarazuka City, Hyogo, Japan Osaka, Japan | trainer = Masanobu Kurisu Animal Hamaguchi Arashi Kaz Hayashi Scott D'Amore Shigeo Okumura Keiji Mutoh | debut = February 1, 1998 | retired = }} Akira Raijin (July 17, 1978) is a Japanese professional wrestler from All Japan Pro Wrestling who competed as Kiyoshi in North America for the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion. Career Trained by former junior heavyweight contender Masanobu Kurisu, Raijin made his debut in 1998, competing primarily on the independent circuit. In 2004, he competed in All Japan for sometime with marginal success, as he would generally be wrestling the first match of all of the shows with no victories. He spent 2005 and 2006 in similar fashion, but would get some levels of success competing occasionally with Mutoh as well as Suwama. In 2007, he left Japan to live in Windsor, Ontario, Canada with Scott D'Amore to gain "learning experience" in North America, where he competed for numerous independent promotions, including a match against the NWA Junior heavyweight champion Mike Quackenbush in CHIKARA, which he lost. He has since returned to All Japan Pro Wrestling where he captured the AJPW Gaora TV Championship on two occasions. In wrestling *'As Kiyoshi' **'Finishing moves' ***Diving headbutt ***Moonsault ***Reverse thrown Death Valley driver **'Signature moves' ***Asian mist ***High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated or kneeling opponent ***Inverted stomp facebreaker ***Kiyoshi bends the opponent backwards and hits an overhead chop to their chest, dropping them down to the mat back first ***Mongolian chop ***Sliding clothesline ***Straight jacket neckbreaker *'As Akira Raijin' **'Finishing moves' ***''Lightning Flash'' (Reverse thrown Death Valley driver) ***Moonsault ***''Raijin Buster'' (Sitout side powerslam) **'Signature moves' ***Belly to belly suplex ***Hammerlock DDT ***Inverted stomp facebreaker ***Sliding clothesline ***Straight jacket neckbreaker *'As Kowabata' **'Finishing moves' ***Crossface ***Diving headbutt **'Signature moves' ***''Kurt Cobain'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) ***Standing or a running STO Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Gaora TV Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile pt:Akira Raijin Category:1978 births Category:1998 debuts Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Durham Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Price of Glory Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Legend City Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers